


Morning Surprises

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: <3, Breakfast in Bed, Dad!Markimoo, F/M, Mother's Day, This is possibly the cutest thing I've written, but it's all okay, im sorry, kids are adorable, kind of, plans kinda fail, seriously, still uber cute, you may get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: You wake up alone in bed, your lovely husband missing. As you get up, you begin to search for him the scent of a delectable breakfast fills the air... You fail to remember that today, is indeed, Mother's Day- and a wonderfully, adorable surprise awaits you.





	Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Surprise! Here's a little Sunday drabble for your pleasure to give you some extra sweet and happy feelings today!

 

     The songs of birds begin to wake you up, the soothing chirping allowing for a nice and slow rise. Sunny rays being dimmed by dark curtains as to not blind you as soon as your eyes open in the morning. Muscles stretch and bones crack as you start to shift under the fluffy, warm gray covers. Though as you stretch, you realize there's a certain husband missing from your bed. Eyebrows knit together as you sit up, he always waits for you to get up. Or, he would at least wake you up if he doesn't feel like waiting. So, where is he?

     You yawn and throw the covers off you, ready to search for your sweetheart. A glance at the nightstand clock tells you it's a little past eight as you begin your journey, bare feet landing on the white plush carpet beneath them. You quickly go to do your morning routine, having to wipe the sleep out of your eyes multiple times before it was over. Once it was, however; your feet pad down the stairs only to lead your senses into heaven.

     The smell of buttermilk pancakes lingers in the air for your enjoyment. A fresh fruit aroma joins it to a truly mouthwatering scent. Oh, and you can't even begin to describe the smile that spreads across your lips when the chocolate scent reaches you. Eyes shut as if to relish in this sensational paradise, you stay still for a bit longer before remember what you came down here for. That amazing goofball of yours who's probably making all these glorious aromas as you stand around.

     Yet, as soon as you make your way into his view, you see excitement…  and panic enter his eyes. “Morning, Mark-” He dashes from the kitchen and scoops you up, making sure to face you away from the scene as he offers you a charming smile all while giving you a mini heart attack. That's when you can start to hear the giggles of your precious son from behind you in kitchen.

     “Hey, honey!” Mark plants a kiss on your forehead, “What are you doing up already?” 

     You join your darling son in laughter as you look at your husband with confusion and curiosity, “Looking for you?” 

     An over trying laugh comes from him that sends you into another bout of laughs yourself, “Oh! Well you found me! Good job! Fun game!” 

     “You're so silly, daddy!” Your son, Ben, chirps in. His adorable spirit already brightening your morning- it then dawns on you. It's Mother's Day, isn't it?

     “Wait a minute,” You say meeting the beaming brown eyes of your husband, “Are you guys making me breakfast?” 

     “Pfft, no!” Mark scoffs failing miserably at hiding the truth.

     “You are, aren't you?” The smile on your face growing bigger with excitement and admiration for you boys.

     “No, definitely not.”

     “Yeah! We're making… um, Mr. Featherpants breakfast!” Your heart swells at your son's exclamation, the mention of his imaginary friend who not only wears feather pants, but is a blue elephant who loves Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles along with your son. Oh, and according to Ben, Mr. Featherpants also owns a peanut business- he is a professional, after all. 

     “Yeah, it's all for Mr. Featherpants, sorry baby. So, you can go back upstairs for a few more minutes, sound good?” His walnut eyes almost beg yours to just go along with it and after a quick laugh and shake of the head, you give in.

     “Sounds good, honey.” Mark’s face explodes into a joyous grin, he sets you back down, cupping your face and steals a kiss from your lips. You can't help but smile, how did you get so lucky?

     “I'll see you boys soon!” You holler as you start back up the stairs.

     “Bye mommy!” 

 

* * *

     A few minutes later, the bedroom door bursts open and your two favorite boys enter the room with the most lovely scent of a delightful breakfast following them. Instantly, the world seems to shine so much brighter, a smile becoming on your lips as you see their own, “Happy Mother's Day!”

     Ben hops up on your bed and sits beside you, utensils in his tiny tan hands while Mark carries the plate and places it on your lap, “Breakfast is served, m’lady.” 

     “Did we fool you, mama? It was all for you! Not Mr. Featherpants!” Ben giggles, snuggling up next to you. While he has his father's hair, dark and adorably curled, along with his monolids. Though the color of his big, gleeful eyes matched your own. It's one a few traits that he got from you, other than that, it is almost scary how much he looks like Mark.

     You gasp and envelope him in your arms, which he returns almost instantly, “You did! Good job, sweetie, I'm so happy you made me breakfast.” You place a loving kiss atop his head, “Thank you, baby.”

     “You're welcome, mommy! I love you!” He chimes cheerfully and you giggle lightly.

     “I love you too, baby,” You cooed, ruffling his black locks. 

     “And daddy helped!” He added, though puts a hand to his mouth as if to whisper to you, although doesn't do his best on it- which only adds to his level of cuteness. “We had flowers but daddy left thems on the table and Chica ate thems,” Ben sighs, pouting. “It's all daddy's fault.”

     Now that causes a stream of laughter from your lips as your hug your son tighter, “Oh my goodness, Ben, you're amazing!”

     “Thank you mommy!” 

     Mark, on the other hand, fights his laughter as he stands agape, “Ben, that was our secret! What happened buddy?"

     Your son laughs and buries his face in his chest, hiding from the playful eyes of his father, a muffled yell comes next, “Sorry, daddy!”

     Mark playfully smirks and pulls him off of you, cradling the six-year old in his arms and playfully tossing him in his arms, streams of giggles coming from Ben as Mark talks to him in random and silly voices.

     You shake your head as you look up at them with pure love, “I love Mother's Day.”

     And in a swift movement, Mark sets Ben down and the two squeeze you in a loving, albeit suffocating, hug. “And I love you, mommy!”

     “Love you, baby!”

     “And I love you both, my two favorite boys!”

     It's a wonderful start to Mother's Day, isn't it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some lovely comments and kudos if you liked it, my dears! :3


End file.
